


Практическое руководство "Отношения без проблем" от Браво 2

by Kk_tze



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick, Walt Hasser & Ray Person
Kudos: 1





	Практическое руководство "Отношения без проблем" от Браво 2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bravo 2 Guide to a Successful Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36979) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



Телефонный звонок, первый за тот день, поймал Брэда на выезде с парковки парка аттракционов. Тот как раз находился за рулем сестринской машины, и потому поставил телефон на громкую связь.  
\- Боже, ты ведешь себя, как сучка, которую поимели, - голосом Рея завопил динамик.  
Брэд сгреб телефон с подставки.  
\- Я c племянницей! Ты… - он заметил в зеркале, как на него во все глаза вытаращились с заднего сидения, и добавил тише - ... идиот.  
\- Ты псих. Называй это как хочешь, Бред, но я даже знать не хочу, чем ты там сейчас занят.  
\- Я в парке аттракционов, ты, кусок дебила! - Бред вдавил тормоза в пол, потому что ехавшая впереди машина неожиданно встала как вкопанная.  
\- Печально, когда люди избегают некоторых вещей. Тебе так не кажется, Брэд? - Рей был демонстративно невозмутим, как всегда прежде, чем перейти к главному.  
\- Заглохни, - прорычал Бред и бросил трубку.

*  
Он включил номер Рея в список игнорируемых, но через несколько часов позвонил Поук, и ему пришлось ответить.  
\- Ну и чё-о? – протянул он.  
\- Какая жалость, что ты звонишь мне по такому поводу. Ты только что потерял мое уважение, - проинформировал его Бред.  
Поук сдавленно хмыкнул.  
\- Не веди себя, как ребенок. Даже такая задница, как ты, может позволить себе жест доброй воли, по случаю.  
\- Спасибо за звонок, - сказал Бред.

*  
\- Иногда, когда у мужчины и женщины рождается ребенок… - Голос Рея разбудил его посреди ночи. Сукин сын должно быть одолжил у кого-то телефон. – Потом он идет в морпехи, и чуть дольше, чем надо, учится убивать людей...

*  
\- Боже мой, только не ты! - Брэд ответил на звонок, перевернув гамбургер на гриле.  
\- Иногда нужно просто дать этому случиться, брат, - сказал ему Руди с той стороны Атлантики. - Знаешь, и неважно, что на самом деле произошло.  
Брэд скрипнул зубами.  
\- Я не разговариваю об этом.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, делай вид, что тебе не интересно, - Руди явно пошел на уступки и скрыл неодобрение в голосе, - давай поговорим о чем-нибудь еще.

*  
\- Я не говорю, что виноват ты, - когда Уолт сообщил ему об этом, Бред завтракал. - Но иногда это не о том, кто прав, а кто виноват. Важнее, хочешь ли ты, чтобы этот человек был в твоей жизни, потому что..  
\- Пожалуйста, - перебил его Бред, - скажи Рею: я кастрирую его сразу, как только увижу, за то, что он втянул тебя в это дело.  
Уолт вздохнул.  
\- Просто все беспокоятся, Брэд.  
\- Я искренне надеюсь, - пробормотал тот, - что Нейту компостируют мозги не меньше моего.

*  
Когда он добрался до кофейни, Нейт уже ждал. Не глядя друг на друга, они вышли наружу. Нейт щурился на солнце.  
\- Все это глупо.  
Бред снял солнечные очки.  
\- Слушай, извини.  
\- И ты.  
\- Да, - Бред выдохнул. До этого момента он и понятия не имел, что задержал дыхание.

*  
Утром Нейт оказался в состоянии ответить на телефонный звонок, но все же не настолько, чтобы осознать, что он не у себя дома, а телефон на тумбочке - не его.  
\- Алло, - пробормотал он в трубку.  
\- Мамочка! Я так рад, что ты вернулась! – с другого конца линии проорал ему Рэй в ответ.


End file.
